


First Love

by ArrowFlysStraight



Series: Bingo works [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowFlysStraight/pseuds/ArrowFlysStraight
Summary: This was for a prompt  First Kiss  it is a Circus Fic So young Clint Didnt quite fit the  prompt but enjoyed writing itNo abuse
Series: Bingo works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850260
Kudos: 2





	First Love

Clinton Francis Barton hadn't had the best beginning in the world. Abusive father , and foster fathers so coming into the circus business was like heaven, a sanctuary . For once the young barton had fallen on his feet. For once a father figure liked him and for the first time he was better than Barney at something.

He was happy, he didnt care that Barney would dissaper with the older men at night, after the show had finished. They would all help tidy up after the townies that had come to see the show and then they would spend time together. 

Gathering together in groups of two or three around campfires No one stayed up late , Mornings came early on the Circus. If they were moving on the campsite had to be packed up and put away and even on show mornings there was plenty to do

Clint would spend his evenings with Sabina . She was about his age and often helped him out in his act. Holding out various targets for the young archer to knock down. She would teach him how to be agile , an acrobat and would team up for her act as well The crowds loved watching the two work together , both teens doing acts, not even adults could perform .

What the customers didnt realise was it took hours of practise and tutouring by Swordsman, and by Piazzi the senior acrobats, Clint and Sabine didnt mind they liked spending time together, The off time after supper and curfew they would sit together , plan out the act to impress the elders and plan out their life together

One day they were going to be a fanous acrobat – archer couple People were going to come from far and wide to see them. It was a pact they had sealed with a kiss.

Until a cold dark Moonless night, that took away his one days . Not even a kiss could fix it … Barney had demanded to help him get away with the Circus money , he had stayed loyal to the circus .It had cost him all his one days, time in Juvenille and six broken ribs and a broken hand

He never confessed to where the others had gone. He couldnt . He didnt know ,anyway. 

It wouldn't be until SHIELD wanted to take a young thief and turn him into an Agent did he start to accept the trust , that one day he might get his family , his fame and maybe they wouldnt abandon him this time , when his purpose was no longer useful to their needs.

For a while he had hope, and whiskey. Whiskey never left him high and dry. it always was there despite its bitter kiss. The only kiss he had left in the world.


End file.
